Inuyasha’s Amnesia
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: IK During a battle, Inuyasha protects Kagome from an attack. But at a price. He looses his memory of everything before he was pinned to the tree... and Kikyo and Sesshomaru want to take atvantage of this. Very first fic BMG and cowriter Laura story


**Author's Notes: **Okay—this is the absolute FIRST story Laura and I made. (Though compared to the first few we've posted—this had better grammar since I actually bothered to check this one. I spent nearly two hours—from 1 am to three am!!! I'm tired, cold, and stiff.) I hope you have fun reading what inspired a lot of great (so says our readers) stories. And I hope those of you who have read most of our stories (yes, I'm talkin' to you _Snow White_! ::Winks:: Thanks for all your support!) can see how much we've grown with our time. All of your reviews inspire us to keep writing, so please do comment. AND THANK YOU TO ALL OUR READERS—WHETHER THIS IS THE FIRST OF OUR STORIES OR THE TENTH THAT YOU'VE READ— FOR READING AND ENJOING, YOU ARE TURLY INSPIRING. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **::sleepy sigh:: ::Is too tired to tell you she doesn't own Inuyasha::

**Inuyasha's Amnesia**

"Miroku will he be ok??" Kagome cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"I—I don't know. . ." The monk checked over his friend, he wasn't quite sure what had happened.

"He was trying to protect Kagome," said Sango. She put her arm around Kagome trying to consol her.

"This is all my fault." She turned away; it was too hard to look at Inuyasha lying there lifeless.

"Kagome-sama, I'm sure it was not your fault."

Inuyasha stirred slightly, but felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks. . . not that he hadn't felt like that before.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kagome asked. "I still have some medicines from my time!"

"Until we know what's wrong, we cannot give him any medicine. . ."

Shippo hopped over to Inuyasha's still body. "Is he okay?" the little kitsune asked.

"We don't know yet," said Sango sadly. She was still trying to calm Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered open.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo pounced.

"Inuyasha you're okay!" said Kagome. she fell next to him.

"W—who are you?" Inuyasha asked, still in a little daze.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku wondered what was wrong with Inuyasha.

"It's me; Kagome!" Kagome replied confused.

"Kagome?"

Miroku felt Inuyasha's forehead. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder to pull her back in case something might happen.

Inuyasha looked around. "Who are all of you? Why are you near me?"

"Inuyasha, you don't remember us?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a stunned look.

Sango pulled Kagome back.

"It's us!" Kagome said, "Me, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, remember us?"

"He must remember the Shikon Jewel," said Sango.

Inuyasha looked at all of them. "You guys are freaks! Get away!" Inuyasha froze at the mention of the Jewel. "What do you know about it?"

"It originated in my village," said Sango quietly.

"And what village is this?" Inuyasha was quite intrigued. "What else do you know?"

"We know everything. . ." Miroku replied.

"A village of youkai exterminators— we entrusted it to the priestess Kikyo to purify it," said Sango.

"Inuyasha it's us!!" said Kagome.

Inuyasha looked from Sango to Kagome to Sango again. "Is that the only contact you've had with Kikyo?"

"I never met her," said Sango.

"She died over 50 years ago after pinning you to a tree!" said Kagome.

"The tree. . . . who freed me?!" Inuyasha was standing up. "Is Kikyo alive?!"

"Depends what you mean by 'alive'," Miroku replied coolly.

"I freed you," said Kagome. "But she was dead until Urasuea stole her ashes and formed her a new soulless body out of clay."

"S—so she's gone. . ."

"But that doesn't matter, you don't need her!" Miroku exclaimed.

Inuyasha stared down at the monk. "You don't know who I need!"

"You need the jewel," said Sango. "Don't you, to become a full youkai?"

Inuyasha turned to her. "What do you know about it?! So what? I'll find the jewel!"

"Not without Kagome. I think you should explain that Miroku," said Sango.

Miroku stood up and faced the angry hanyou. "The jewel was shattered and it scattered all over the land, and Kagome's the only one who can see where the shards are."

Inuyasha was in disbelief.

Sango crossed her arms as if to say '_what will you do now?_'

Shippo sat in the corner, staring at Inuyasha.

"What the hell do I do now?!" Inuyasha yelled at Sango.

"That's up to you."

"Stay with us!" begged Kagome

Inuyasha turned to her. "What's it worth to me?"

Kagome looked as if Inuyasha had hit her with an arrow. "We're friends." She put her hand on his shoulder with a small smile.

Inuyasha's heart fluttered at her smile and act of friendship, but he didn't know where they came from. "But I barely even know you! I just met you not two minutes ago!"

"You met us a long time back you just don't remember it," said Kagome.

Sango watched her; she wasn't going to let Kagome get hurt, she hoped Miroku was with her in that.

"B—but I don't remember. . . . ." Inuyasha was trying to think of the last thing he remembered.

Sango elbowed Miroku. She hated to admit it but he seemed to explain things well.

"Just close your mind and think really hard. Picture Kagome, Sango and myself in your mind, and tell me what memories come up."

Shippo had to interrupt. "Hey?! What about me?!"

Inuyasha snorted. "I remember you being annoying as hell," he said as he hit him over the head.

"Inuyasha, please. Stay focused."

"Please Inuyasha," whispered Kagome

Inuyasha listened to her plea and clenched his eyes closed, picturing Kagome in his mind. Several minutes past and he opened his eyes. "I can't remember. . ." Inuyasha was trying to be nice to the girl, not one of his better qualities, though.

"At least stay with us then?" pleaded Kagome her hands clasped in hope.

"I don't know what it will do for me, but. . ." Inuyasha let out a defeated sigh, saying he would. . . for a while.

"Miroku, what will we do if his brother or Kikyo show up?" Sango whispered. (Inuyasha remembers everything up to being pinned to the tree.)

"Prepare for a hard time," he said in reply.

Inuyasha ignored them and looked at Kagome. "Happy now? I'm coming with."

Kagome gave him a friendly slight hug as not to hurt him.

"We must protect Kagome as well," Sango whispered to Miroku.

Miroku nodded in response.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm happy you going to be with us!" said Kagome

-

**x**

-

Far, far away. . .

Sesshomaru asked, "What have you found out about Inuyasha, Jaken?"

Jaken looked up to his master. "W—well, m'lord. Some youkai have caught word your brother, Inuyasha, has lost his memory of his f—friends, sir," The toad demon squealed.

"Perfect, then I am sure he would not deny me, his dear brother, use of the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru smiled.

"T—that's an excellent plan, sir. But what if he remembers the Tetsusaiga belongs to him?" Jaken was fearing getting squashed in the dirt by a heavy foot.

"Well it seems to me last he knows I was his _dearest_ brother," said Sesshomaru and then squashed Jaken.

Jaken nodded once he popped back out of the ground.

-

**x**

-

"What else should I be aware of?" Inuyasha asked his "crew".

Kagome asked, "Sesshomaru— what do you remember?"

"Feh. Only that he's my annoying half-brother. Who just _hast_ to come in at the worst possible times. And continuously reminds me that I'm a hanyou and he's a full demon," Inuyasha snorted.

"He is evil!" cried Kagome. (Note our opinions have changed much over the months. . .)

"Well, _DUH_! Everyone knows that! But what do you know of him that makes him evil?" Inuyasha asked.

"He wants your sword. And wants to kill you! Right Miroku?" said Kagome.

"Err, right, Kagome." Miroku had been busy getting a good look at Sango. That hentai.

Inuyasha looked around. "Oh, you mean this sword?" Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga.

They all watched wondering if it would still transform.

"Right!" said Kagome tentatively.

"What's so special about it? It's a rusted hunk of. . . . something." Since Inuyasha was not currently protecting any humans, it did not transform into the fang we all know and lov— er, fear. (::Sweat drop:: My line.)

"It's a sword of a fang right?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement as he got a closer look. "Right. . ."

Miroku was watching all this with half-enthusiasm.

Shippo was still scared to death.

"Your father's fang," said Kagome.

"Ohhh. . . so why can't Mr. Big Shot have it? Is he too week?" Inuyasha smirked.

"He's a full demon!" said Kagome.

"That makes no sense what-so ever. If he's a demon, wouldn't it be easier for him to wield it?"

"Um. . ." Kagome didn't know what to say.

Miroku to the rescue! "The sword that was made from your father's fang has a special. . .aura/barrier thing that doesn't let any full demons touch it. And it will only work properly if it's used to protect a humans." (To all who wonder now—we were very lax with out information about Inuyasha when this was written.)

"Oh. . .well that seems useless."

Miroku sweat-dropped.

"That is why you don't remember anything— you were trying to protect me!" said Kagome. She couldn't help but hug him.

"Oh. . .do I have a reason to be protecting you?"

"We're friends," said Kagome still in a hug.

"Oh, well that makes perfect sense." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Refresh my memory, how did we become friends?"

"I saved you from the tree Kikyo pinned you to for 50 years. . ." she said.

"Oh. . .thanks?"

"Wow. He actually said thanks!" Shippo piped up.

Sango smiled.

"What did you say??" asked Kagome.

"Err. . ..I thought I said thanks. Maybe I'm hearing myself wrong." Inuyasha was feeling really uncomfortable with saying thanks.

"You said it! You said thank you! You don't say that too often," Kagome explained her arms were still around his chest.

"I'm quite aware of what I said! And can you _PLEASE_ stop hugging me?"

Kagome turned away— she was blushing!

Inuyasha himself had a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks but brushed it off. "What're we supposed to do now?" he asked.

-

**x**

-

Kikyo felt a presence. "Inuyasha is approaching— but something is not right, this could be advantageous." (Is that even a word? Laura wrote it . . .)

"Newar. . . shkwar. . . Errar." Inuyasha looked around, nothing. (Guess what it is?! Hehehe, I had that line. . .)

"I've heard that sound before. . ." said Kagome.

Miroku nodded. "She's close."

"Who? Who's close? Who are you talking about?"

"No one important," said Sango.

"Oh. _Okaayyy_."

"Inuyasha. You're dumb," said Shippo.

"Spell dumb for me."

"Err. . ." Shippo was quiet. (That was my own little joke. )

"Miroku we need to get Inuyasha out of here!" said Sango.

Miroku nodded.

"Why? I can handle it myself."

"Oh, yeah. You handled that demon back there _REEAALL_ nice!" Shippo shot back.

"Shippo!" said Kagome.

"What?!"

Inuyasha snickered to himself. "You're path— OWW!" Miroku had hit him with his staff.

"Come, we must head the other way," said Sango.

Inuyasha reluctantly followed Sango, closely followed by Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Are you going to leave me again Inuyasha?" Kikyo had revealed herself from the brush.

Inuyasha turned around to face her. "I—I wasn't aware that I ever left you, Kikyo!"

"Oh, dear," Miroku muttered.

"You said that right," Shippo whispered back.

"You did leave me Inuyasha, you left me many times; please come back to me," said Kikyo in her haunting voice.

"But Kikyo I can't remember why I left you. . .I must of had a reason. . .Kagome?" Inuyasha turned to her. "Why did I leave her?"

"She pinned you to a tree," said Kagome

"Well that's a good reason!"

"I thought you betrayed me Inuyasha— I was wrong, please, I have tried to be with you again Inuyasha. You gave me the gift of being an ordinary woman, come back to me Inuyasha. I love you still." replied Kikyo.

"W—what will happen? You're not going trick me are you?"

"Never, Inuyasha. I still love you; please come with me."

Inuyasha slowly walked over to her. "Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha." She kissed him. "We must speak privately."

Inuyasha looked from one friend to the other, then landed on Kagome before turning back to Kikyo. "O—okay."

She told Inuyasha how Kagome had stolen her soul; she then went on to convincing Inuyasha that they were his true enemies. "I am so happy I reached you in time. You have been trying to eliminate them for a long time."

"I—I have? But Kikyo. . ." Inuyasha looked at her. "I. . ." Inuyasha sighed. _What should I do? _he asked himself.

"They have fooled you— we must kill them," said Kikyo

Inuyasha nodded, but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

"Do it and we she be together again Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded again and went to walk back to where the others were.

"Inuyasha, wait," said Kikyo

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "Yeah?"

Kikyo took off his rosary. "Now you can destroy them my love, Inuyasha. Do not let them fool you." (Okay, so she can't do that. But Laura did it, not I.)

"I won't," said Inuyasha as he continued to walk towards them, entering the clearing.

"Miroku, what can we do?" asked Kagome.

"I'm not sure," replied Miroku

"Inuyasha!!!!" cried Kagome.

"Don't you lie to me!" Inuyasha charged her

"Miroku, Sango help me!" cried Kagome "SIT!" she said.

Inuyasha laughed and sent his claws to attack her. Miroku tried to run up to Inuyasha but was thrown off.

Kagome fell unconscious.

Sango threw her demon bone.

Inuyasha tried to dodge Sango's boomerang, but was hit in the leg as he jumped.

"Leave Inuyasha!" she commanded.

"I don't have to listen to you, wench!" Inuyasha went after Sango next but Miroku threw himself in front of her, taking the blow.

"Miroku!" Sango fell backwards as well.

Kikyo's soul carries wrapped them up.

"Now kill Kagome!" called Kikyo, "then I will live with you again!"

Inuyasha nodded and went after Kagome.

"Shippo do something!" cried Sango.

Shippo nodded, scared to death. He picked up a leaf and transformed into Kikyo. "Inuyasha!" Shippo/ Kikyo cried. "STOP!" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

"No, Inuyasha, let me live!" cried Kagome.

Inuyasha was looking from one to the other. He had gotten so turned around, he truly couldn't tell who was who. "GAH! I can't tell which one's the real one!"

"Me! He has a tail!!" cried Kikyo. "Kill her, please Inuyasha, my love!"

Inuyasha nodded. He bent over Kagome's body and grinned. "Have any final words?"

Kagome was quiet— she was still unconscious.

"Kirara," Sango called hoarsely.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome up by the throat.

"Merow?"

"Kagome. . .,"she whispered.

Inuyasha's claws slowly dug into Kagome's throat.

Miroku was laying next to Sango. He slowly stirred and his eyes fluttered open. "Sango? Is Kagome?. . ." He sat up and looked around with blurry vision.

"Protect her Kirara. . ." Sango fell faint.

Kikyo sent her sprits to fetch Kagome's soul.

"Inuyasha it is done!" called Kikyo.

Inuyasha smirked. "Now will you love me again?"

"No. . . Inuyasha. . ." said Miroku.

"I always have," she replied. "I will live with you!"

Inuyasha smiled and walked over to Kikyo, wiping the blood off his claws.

Kikyo kissed him; no one could stop her from having her soul now.

Inuyasha smiled down at her. "I'm sorry for what ever I did wrong."

"It was Naraku," she said simply.

Kikyo's spirit catcher began to hunt around Kagome's body.

Inuyasha tilted his head. "Oh?"

Miroku crawled over to Kagome's still body on his hands and knees, knocking the sprit catcher out of the way. "Kagome." Miroku shook her shoulder.

Sango began to wake up "Is she okay Miroku?"

Kagome didn't move.

Miroku looked over to Sango. "S—she's not movin'!"

"Shh, we must let her rest and stop the bleeding," Sango said as she went to Kagome's bag to find healing ointments.

Miroku nodded.

Kikyo began to disappear from Inuyasha.

Miroku sat up cautiously. "Kikyo?! What's happening?!"

"I will have my soul one day. I am sorry Inuyasha I cannot be with you yet."

"No! What, Kikyo?! Please explain!"

"That girl has my soul. Until it is mine I cannot live again."

"NO! Isn't there anything I can do?! To get her soul?!"

"She must not be dead, until next time Inuyasha," said Kikyo

Inuyasha watched Kikyo despair in front of him.

"Good-bye, Kikyo. I'll miss you. . ."

"I will come back to you Inuyasha," said Kikyo.

Inuyasha nodded. "If you don't come, I'll find you!"

About this time Sesshomaru appeared. "Brother Inuyasha."

Inuyasha spun around. "Sesshomaru!"

"Brother, it has been a long time. Please, brother, give me the Tetsusaiga," said Sesshomaru.

"Why should I? What will _YOU_ do with it? Besides, you can't even touch it!"

"I will when I get a humans arm." (Hasn't he already tried that? O.o)

"Well, come back when you do. I'd be happy to fight you for it."

"Please, brother, I can take his left arm right now." He pointed to Miroku

Miroku's eyes went wide. "Oh, please. No."

Inuyasha snorted. "He'll put up a hell of a fight."

"He is too weak to use his only weapon, plus I will give you a sword— I will not leave you empty handed."

Miroku stood up, staff in hand. "Excuse me. I have two weapons. And I'm NOT too weak!"

"Then, monk, come and fight me!" said Sesshomaru. "You are my brother's enemy too."

Miroku held out his staff, ready to strike. "Why don't you make the first move? Afraid?"

"I am sorry, did you want a fair fight? You should go first!" Sesshomaru was emotionless.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Don't go a humble now! **_MOVE_**!"

"If you insist." Sesshomaru wrapped Miroku in his whip of light.

Miroku tried to block with his staff. Miroku had taken a hard blow but was still standing.

"Now, brother, take his arm for me please," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha spat at him. "Like I'd help you?! Not on your life!" Inuyasha kept his ground.

"He is not your enemy? Have you forgotten your human love?"

"I could care less about him, now that Kikyo's gone."

"He will protect the girl you are to kill."

"I know. But he won't last forever. I'm just interested if you can kill him before he passes out on his own."

Sesshomaru took out Toujikin and poised it above Miroku's arm.

Miroku's eyes went wide. "I guess I'm going to receive a quicker death?"

"No you arm is all I desire monk."

"I'll bleed to death." Miroku was surprisingly calm. "Either I die from you, or my hand. It doesn't matter."

"Oh, what a pity have you forgotten Tenseiga can heal?" He was still emotionless.

"Oh, like you'd use it on a useless monk like me?" Miroku shrugged.

"I would so you may suffer more."

"Well, that's very kind of you." Miroku turned to Inuyasha, ignoring Sesshomaru's sword. "Inuyasha, I hope you can get your memory and remember your true love, your true family."

Sango could barely move. She threw her boomerang and hit Sesshomaru. "Leave before I remove your other arm!!!" (O.o That was Laura's line. My type of Sesshomaru could dodge.)

Miroku shrugged. "What do I care?" Miroku never thought he'd be this calm before his death. Inuyasha squinted his eyes at what Miroku had said before.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Perhaps this is not the best time to destroy you all, I shall return and the Tetsusaiga will rightfully be mine. Come Jaken we shall take our leave of them." Sesshomaru began to leave. (Like he'd give up that easily.)

Jaken nodded. "Y—yes, m'lord."

Inuyasha watched his brother retreat, then turned to Miroku. "You better be happy with the rest of your life. You won't have one for much longer."

Miroku gave a small smile. "I've known that for a long time, my friend."

Sango managed to get to Miroku. "No, Inuyasha don't hurt him!"

"Don't worry Sango. I don't care anymore." Inuyasha laughed. "I'm not going to kill you until you get in the way."

"Miroku, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you doing?"

Sango smiled. "Let us help Kagome," she said.

Miroku smiled and nodded. "All right." He knelt down next to Kagome.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

"Feh. If she's is alive, she won't last much longer."

Kagome barley opened her eyes. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"Kagome. I'm sorry, he doesn't remember anything. We tried our best."

"He didn't hurt me too badly, thanks to Shippo and Kirara," she brought her self up and managed to stand up. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around to face her. "What do you want? I don't want anything to do with a liar!"

"Please Inuyasha. . ." Kagome began to walk toward him.

"What?" He spat, not walking away from her when she moved closer.

"Please Inuyasha let me talk to you." She was having trouble walking now.

"Fine. But you don't have long before I leave." Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome fell to her knees. "Please come to me?"

Inuyasha nodded and stepped closer, not letting his guard down. He knelt down next to her.

"I am sorry this is my fault." She began to cry.

"Please don't cry! Just get on with it!" Inuyasha didn't want her to cry, then he'd feel bad. He didn't want to feel bad. Feeling bad mad you feel guilty. Felling guilty made you do things you really didn't want to do.

"I should be the one hurt, but you protected me! Why did this have to happen?? Inuyasha please remember, I can't bear it like this!" Kagome grabbed on to his red cloak. "Oh Inuyasha!!" She fell into tears; she couldn't stop them from falling.

"Kagome? What?! Please don't cry! PLEASE!" Inuyasha cautiously patted her back. (Inuyasha is having some major mood swings.)

"Please, just tell me you remember, please just say it even if it's a lie," Kagome begged.

Inuyasha gulped. Hey, she said he could lie. . . but he didn't want to. Despite what Kikyo had said about this girl, he didn't want to lie. "Kagome. . . please. I can't do this. . ."

"Please just say it."

"Kagome. . . I—I. . . Please. If I must say it, just tell my why you must hear me do so."

"I'll be happy then," she sobbed. "Because I can finally believe that your memory will someday return."

Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't drag on this poor girl's unhappiness any longer. "Fine." He drew in a small breath and released. "I remember." He muttered, just barely audible.

As Kagome looked up her lips met his.

Inuyasha was shocked at first when he felt her lips lightly against his, but found he didn't mind it.

Kagome drew back "I. . ." she whispered.

"What Kagome?" Inuyasha's amber orbs looked into hers.

She turned away; she wanted to say she was sorry, but she wasn't.

Inuyasha slowly backed away. "Kagome I—" Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence.

She looked into his eyes, searching for a single memory of her.

Inuyasha wished he had something to show her that he remembered her, but he just couldn't! He couldn't remember all the times they shared!

Miroku looked at Sango. "What's happening?"

"Shh," Sango quieted him.

"Please, Inuyasha say it just one more time? I don't care if you lie to me." Kagome fell into his chest welling up with tears again.

"Kagome, I remember you." Inuyasha said it a little louder than last time, but it still pained him to say it.

Miroku just nodded, watching the. . . er. . . acquaintances.

"Perhaps she will make him remember," Sango said whispering as not to disturb the two.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Miroku whispered back, keeping his eyes on them.

"We do nothing," she whispered into his ear— something she never did before.

"Well how's that gonna help?" Miroku was now looking at her.

Sango held her finger to her lips.

Miroku rolled his eyes. How was them doing nothing going to help?!

"Inuyasha," said Kagome

"Yeah?"

"Nothing just wanting to say you name like this," said Kagome.

"Oh. . ." Inuyasha wasn't quite sure what _like this _was, but he didn't want to upset the girl again.

"Inuyasha, I really whish you wouldn't leave— but you say you must." Poor Kagome was still in tears.

Inuyasha sighed. "I have no where else to go. No one will notice if I stay a few more minutes. . ." _Or an hour. . ._ Inuyasha thought, but didn't add that.

"I wish you could remember me, please I love it when you say it— I almost believe it. Do it and I shall return the favor. . .giving you the power to get your greatest wish," Kagome said though sobs.

"I remember you," Inuyasha smiled. "But how do you know what my greatest wish is? I don't even know." In truth, he didn't. Others had always made him think something was, but he never truly wanted it. (AKA full youkai-ness.)

She looked up their lips met again but she forced herself to draw away— she took off the necklace of the Shikon Jewel. (Just how it became full, I'm never know.)

"Kagome? What are you doing?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Here." She offered it to him.

"But. . . what do I do with it. . . I don't know what to wish for. . ."

"Nothing— it is not complete yet." (Oh.) Tears streamed down her face as she looked in his eyes. "Go on, Inuyasha." She put it in his hand and forced him to take it and held him once more. This would this be it. "Inuyasha, say it once more," she whispered, "and I'll believe it."

Inuyasha sighed and was about to say it when visions flashed before his eyes. Mistress Centipede, first meeting Kagome, Miroku, Sango, even Shippo. He looked down at her. "Kagome. I remember," he said, each of those two words ringing true.

Kagome looked up "You meant it that time. . ." she said.

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah. I meant it."

"I told you," Sango whispered in Miroku's ear.

Miroku just rolled his eyes.

Instantly Kagome tried to hide her wounds.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"Damn," Miroku muttered.

"Nothing." She turned away, covering her neck.

Kagome. You're lying to me. Please, tell me what's wrong." He wasn't asking her to tell him, he was demanding her to.

"I'm fine, really," she said, she couldn't tell him what happened!

"Kagome. I'm serious. I can smell your blood. Now tell me before I have to search your body for any wounds!" (Ooo. He's going to frisk her.)

"I'll show you if you want, but I will not tell you what happened. . ."

"She can't tell Inuyasha, nor can we," said Sango to Miroku.

Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha nodded, telling her to precede showing him the wounds.

Kagome turned around and uncovered her neck.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled. "These are claw marks." He inspected her wounds with delicate touches.

"You're right," she replied.

Inuyasha growled under his breath. She told him she wouldn't say what had happened. "Kagome," he started. Seeing if she knew what he was going to ask. (He doesn't remember anything that happened while he couldn't remember. XD)

"I told you, I can't tell you," she said simply.

"That's not going to work. Who or what did this?" Inuyasha ran his finger lightly over one of the deep marks.

"No I can't," she said as if this was final.

"Kagome. I'm trying to be calm with you, but I can't stay this way forever. Either you tell me now or I'll force you out of it."

"No I won't, I can't!"

"Kagome! Tell me now!" Inuyasha had stood up, looming over her.

Kagome managed to get up. "I would if I could, but it doesn't matter."

"It does matter! I need to know so I can kill the bastard!"

"If you did kill them I would never forgive you," she said.

"Was it Kouga?!" Inuyasha spat the name like it was venom.

"No," she said.

"We can't— Miroku remember!" whispered Sango again.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha questioned, glaring at the monk.

Miroku nodded, despite the fact Inuyasha's mentioned his name.

"No he didn't. Miroku don't. . . ." Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to do anything at all.

Inuyasha growled again. He'd reach out to strangle her if he didn't lov--- strangle. Inuyasha lightly put his left hand up to her neck. The puncture wounds matched perfectly.

Kagome looked at him— the terrible secret was revealed. She couldn't say a word.

"K—Kagome. . . what did I do?" Inuyasha let his hand drop, limp at his side.

"I'm fine, and you— well in a way it wasn't you," Kagome said.

Inuyasha just blinked at her. "B—but I hurt you. . ."

"Kuso," Miroku had muttered before he realized what fowl word had escaped his lips.

"Not you, Kikyo," she replied.

"But they're my claws, Kagome. My claws punctured you." Inuyasha stared at her with eyes full of horror.

"It was Kikyo!" she said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I still. . . I did her dirty work. . ."

"You had no choice you didn't even remember us. You remembered her."

"Kagome. . . how did I not remember you?"

"You lost you memory trying to save me, but you were knocked unconscious. I am so happy your back!!" She threw her arms around him.

Inuyasha was a little caught off guard, but he slowly hugged her back.

"Promise, never leave again?" she asked.

Inuyasha slipped the jewel's necklace back over Kagome's head. "I promise. . ."

**The End.**

**Author's Notes II:** Wow. We actually wrote a story without them saying they love each other! (Though the "I promise" thing pretty much states that.) And this was one of the few stories Laura didn't manage to change from a Inu/Kag to a San/Mir! (If you've noticed, that's seemed to happened a lot. . . Even though I greatly favor Inu/Kag and Sess/Kagu fanfics.)


End file.
